


Let Them Eat Cake

by Ramabear (RyMagnatar)



Series: Revolutionary [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU of an AU, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, oneshot spin off of another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/Ramabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has gone sideways since Xanxus arrived in Namimori for the Ring Battles. Somehow, he's ended up not only in Sawada's house, but in bed with one of his guardians. All he wants is a little stress relief and he's not really picky whether or not he has company in getting it.</p><p>***</p><p>(A 'what if' one-shot scene set in the middle of my "Have Your Cake" fic. This fic will make the best sense if you've read that one up to chapter eight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> As it said in the summary: This is an AU of an AU. The setting for this is after chapter eight of "Have Your Cake", another one of my fics. It's set apart like this because it's not actually canon to the fic but uh, I really wanted to write it anyway. Please keep that in mind.

 

Weak sunlight trickled in around the edges of the window blinds. Xanxus blinked open one eye and then the other, staring out at nothing while sleep slid from his mind like a sheer cloth being pulled from his face. There was something keeping him warm, despite the fact that the blankets had pulled down off his bare back. He shifted to look down and, ah. Silver hair. He was familiar with silver hair. 

Xanxus sighed and curled his arms tighter around his bed partner. He pressed his nose into that hair, taking in a deep breath and-

He jerked his head back. Where he had expected to find that faintly crisp scent of Squalo’s preferred shampoo, he got faded cigarette smoke and gunpowder. The nicotine was a jolt to his system, kicking up a scent memory that spiked his adrenaline along with the thought of  _ who the fuck am I sleeping with? _

Looking down at the head, the body, the person, cradled in his arms, Xanxus’s gaze first meets green eyes, wide and just as startled, framed by strands of grey hair and long, dark lashes. Then his eyes drop down to the slightly opened mouth, lips pink and chapped, with the faint crust of white at the corner from dried sleep drool. Before he can look any farther down, Xanxus realizes he has the boy -Gokudera was his name, right?- pinned beneath him. 

Gokudera is the source of his warmth. 

Gokudera, whose hands are cradled in the narrow space between them. Whose knuckles brush against Xanxus’s bare chest whenever he takes in a deep breath. Who closes his mouth with a swallow that was audible as well as visible. Whose eyes are shadowed by exhaustion and face is smoothed free of worry lines to make space for the surprise that clings to his features like the chill of the morning hangs in the air. 

When he moves a hand, those green eyes flick off his face and follow it. Xanxus reaches up to brush those strands of hair off of Gokudera’s cheek, where they got stuck in the night, until all the silver hair is off of the boy’s face. His fingertips linger along cheekbone and jaw, trailing downwards until Xanxus has a finger on his pulse and he can feel how incredibly fast the boy’s heart is racing.

“...what are you doing?” Gokudera whispered. 

Xanxus expects their voices to break the fragile moment but instead it only strengthens it, like the nearly intangible anchoring threads of a spider’s web. “I’m about to do something stupid,” he replied, not quite answering the question. He leaned in and proceeded to do just that.

Gokudera’s lips feel just like they look. Dry. Warm. Soft. Xanxus meets his gaze and holds it as he kisses him. Underneath him, the teen goes completely still, eyes unblinking, not even breathing. When he draws back, Gokudera sucks in a sharp, gasping breath. “What was that?” He asked, even quieter than before. 

His body is still strung tight like a wire, or a drawn bowstring. Gokudera is a storm on the cusp of breaking, turmoil growing in his eyes, his expression, and Xanxus knows storms well enough that it’ll explode outwards- and he was the only one around to bear the brunt of that recoil. Xanxus smirked. Yes, he knew the wrath of a storm. He carried it too. “That was a kiss. Don’t tell me it was your first.”

Eyes narrowed, Gokudera hissed, “It wasn’t.” Hands turn from their resting position to brace against Xanxus’s chest. He feels calloused but warm palms on his skin, over his lungs, and chuckles at their attempt to hold him back. “Fuck you,” Gokudera said. “What do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Xanxus murmured, leaning in again, “Or have I got to spell it out for you?” 

He’s held back by Gokudera’s stiff arms. In retaliation, he runs his fingers up and into silver hair. He sweeps it back, threading his hand through it, cupping the back of the teen’s head and lifting it just enough so that when he bends his head down, they’re almost kissing again.

Fingernails bite into his skin. “Is  _ this _ all you want?” Gokudera asks, his breath hot against Xanxus’s lips, “Or are you going to try and fuck me?”

“Try?” Xanxus replied. “It’s only try if you say no. Are you going to say no?”

“Are you going to rape me if I do?”

“No. I’m not  _ that  _ desperate for a little stress relief.” 

Gokudera pants in silence for a while, clearly considering this. While he does, Xanxus takes advantage of his distraction to press another chaste kiss to his lips. This time, Gokudera kisses back, though it’s tentative and briefly done.

“Is that what this is?” Gokudera asked when they broke apart. “Stress relief?”

“What else would it be?”

Green eyes flashed as he looked away. His cheeks flushed and he muttered, “Yesterday, I said I would do anything for your help. How was I to be sure you wouldn’t ask for sex?”

“The fuck, kid.” Xanxus snarled, leaning in again, forcing Gokudera to look at him directly. 

“Do I have to fucking ‘spell it out’ for  _ you?” _ Gokudera snapped back, mocking and sounding unafraid even as his blush crept down to his throat. “I barely remember joining you here in this bed and yet here I am. You’re half naked, you’re  _ on top of me,  _ and you kissed me! And yesterday- Yesterday I begged in you in that manner… I’d be stupid not to think you’d trade sex for work. It’s not like that hasn’t happened before.”

“Tch. This isn’t about that.” Xanxus had other ideas about what to take from Gokudera in exchange for that assistance- after all, the boy had asked something nearly impossible. Xanxus would only ask the same in return. “This is about the fact that nothing has gone right since the moment I stepped into this godforsaken town and I’d prefer to relieve that tension by fucking. You just happen to be the one I chose to fuck.”

Gokudera’s expression twists into something between anger, obviously, and disbelief. After some time, the disbelief wins out as he asks, “...fuck  _ me?  _ Are you serious? I mean, have you  _ looked  _ at me?”

“Sure, trash, you’re not winning a beauty contest but neither am I.” Xanxus countered. “Besides, face down in a pillow, most of everyone looks the same.”

“I’m not-” Gokudera starts. The pink blush that had started to fade comes back in full force. It runs down his throat, heating his skin there, and vanishing under the collar of his shirt. “This is not making me any less stressed!” 

“That’s because you’re an argumentative brat,” Xanxus said, “Do you want to have sex or not? If not, fuck off, because I’m going to come this morning with or without you.”

“I don’t have any condoms in here,” Gokudera said. 

“But you have lube?” Xanxus asked.

The guilty glance towards the bedside table is enough of an answer. “Good. I have a couple condoms in my wallet.” He arched an eyebrow at Gokudera, “What? I don’t want to catch anything and you never know when you’re going to bend someone over a table.”

Gokudera huffed. “Then you get that while I get the lube.” He gave Xanxus’s arm a pointed look. Gokudera shifted sideways across the bed when Xanxus lifted his arm and moved back slightly. While the teen rummaged in the drawer, he reached for his coat on the floor. Getting what he needed, Xanxus flopped back onto the bed. 

He glanced towards the window, but the blinds effectively prevented him from determining what time it was. Morning, or at least the sun was up. But how late? Wouldn’t that girl be up soon? And others might be coming over…

A bottle hits him in the chest, bouncing off and nearly escaping him. His reflexes are fast enough to keep it from hitting the bed and he looks up with a scowl. 

Gokudera kneels on his side of the narrow bed, in the middle of pulling off his shirt. Xanxus blinks at the boy’s initiative. He had expected a lot more reluctance than this. Or nervousness perhaps. Something that made more sense than the annoyed look he was getting now. “What?” Gokudera asked irritably, “Stop staring at me.”

“We’re about to fuck and you’re getting body shy?” Xanxus asked as he purposefully ran his gaze up and down Gokudera’s body. He had to clench his teeth to maintain the smirk he gave. 

Gokudera was thin. Bony thin. The kind that spoke of years of not eating quite well enough, of muscles made of wire from constant, desperate use. And despite his pale skin, he bore numerous scars. Some were faded silver white, others were pink and new. Freshly healing marks. 

He had a few bandages on his arms as well, though the gauze looked old like he hadn’t changed it in a day or two. Oh right, only a few nights ago this boy had been fighting for the ring and his life against Belphegor. He had the lines of knife wounds to prove it, too. 

“I’m not shy!” Gokudera snapped. “I just don’t like it when you stare at me like that.”

“Get used to it. It’s not like I can turn off the sun and I’m sure as hell not going to do this with my eyes closed.” He did look down so he could work off his own pants. Because of the size of the bed, he had to arch his hips and wriggle them to get the pants down. Tossing them aside, he looked up to see Gokudera staring at  _ him  _ now.

Shamelessly, Xanxus grinned at him. 

“Like what you see?” 

Gokudera flushed, his gaze jerking up from Xanxus’s hips. “You’re already-”

“Why the fuck do you think I’m interested in fucking in the first place,” Xanxus said as he reached up and put his hand on the back of Gokudera’s neck. “C’mere. The point is to  _ relax.  _ So stop thinking that much.” Tugging him down, he drew Gokudera into a kiss. There was more response this time, eager movements that told him Gokudera had some experience kissing.  _ Not much,  _ Xanxus thought, _ but enough.  _

He responds well, opening his mouth to the touch of Xanxus’s tongue. Cool, calloused hands wearing half a dozen rings curl against his bare skin, sending shivers across his chest. Reaching up, he pulled Gokudera down by fingers hooked in his belt loop. Without complaint, the teen sinks down onto him. 

Xanxus continues to kiss him as he rolls, pinning Gokudera on the narrow mattress. Pulling back, panting softly, he asked, “How much experience  _ do _ you have, kid?”

“I’ve done it. Once.” Is the admission given, eyes closed, lips pink and slick from their kissing. He turned his head as Xanxus mouths down his neck, leaving markless kisses behind. “Not recently.”

“Mm,” Xanxus opens his pants with one hand, pulling them down, “Then you know how this works.” Gokudera’s breath hitches as long fingers curl briefly around his cock. 

Using kisses to distract him, Xanxus busies both hands with stripping the rest of Gokudera’s clothing off. Pants slide off smoothly, the clothing loose around thin legs. He’s hard when Xanxus peels back his boxers and slides them free of his body. Kneeling up, he looks over the newly exposed skin.

Gokudera’s trembling, the back of one hand pressed against his mouth. Xanxus runs his hands up the soft insides of his thighs, fingers spread wide enough that he skimmed the edges of a twisted scar on his outer left thigh. His hips roll when Xanxus’s thumbs rub against the joint. His cock is hard, flushed with blood and darker than all the skin around. Xanxus runs his knuckles up the underside, circling his fingers just under the head. His other hand is braced on that narrow waist, pressed down against the sharp jut of his pelvic bone. 

With the help of a little lube to ease the friction, Xanxus strokes Gokudera’s cock with one hand. He bends over, sliding his other hand up the equally narrow chest, past a scar that looks like it came from a burn, and cups the back of his neck again. He draws Gokudera’s voice out with his stroking and swallows them up as he presses open mouth kisses to his lips. 

Gokudera clings to his arms, panting and squirming on the sheets. With his legs spread, Gokudera rolls his hips up, thrusting up into Xanxus’s grip. “Xanxus,” he whimpered, “If you continue I’m gonna-” 

The sound of his name, spoken in such a way, sends a shiver down Xanxus’s spine. He lips at Gokudera’s throat, careful not to leave any marks, and whispered back. “The point is to relax. Come when you’re going to come. I’m not going to stop unless you ask me to.”

Thin fingers dig into his arms and Gokudera turns his head in an effort to catch Xanxus in a kiss. He gives it freely, making Gokudera moan with his efforts. “Don’t stop,” he pants when Xanxus lifts his head for a moment. “Please don’t stop.”

Xanxus doesn’t. 

It’s the work of only a few more minutes of stroking and kissing, of Xanxus’s free hand touching sensitive places like nipples or throat or the soft skin between his thighs, that undoes Gokudera. Despite his naturally loud voice, the sounds he make seem to be trapped in the air between them. They’re soft and broken in half as if he changes his mind halfway through his groaning. 

He comes with Xanxus’s thumb rubbing a vein and his toes curled in the sheets, legs held open so Xanxus can easily kneel between them. Gasping, he lays still on the bed for a while as Xanxus gently lets go of him. 

“Good?” Xanxus asked, reaching again for the lube. He doesn’t bother cleaning off what little cum is on his hand. The rest of it is splattered up along Gokudera’s chest, debauching him in a way that Xanxus has been avoiding so far. He hasn’t left a mark on the teen yet, mindful of their situation in the back of his mind. 

“Mhmm,” Gokudera hums, blinking dazedly. His hands fell away after he climaxed and rest on the pillow beside his head. With his legs open, his arms back, Gokudera’s open expression is extended out to his whole body. He smiles up at Xanxus and for a moment, Xanxus stares at him. “We gonna do more?”

Xanxus licks his lips. While he knows the question is for their immediate situation, and that the obvious answer was of course  _ yes, we are,  _ Xanxus can’t help but think of something else. Relaxed like this, pliant like this,  _ smiling  _ like this, Gokudera is more than pleasant to have in bed. 

Leaning down, Xanxus kisses him lightly. Gokudera makes a pleased noise, circling a loose arm around his neck. “Yeah,” he mutters against those kiss-swollen lips, “Lots more. Lots and lots.”  _ Again and again,  _ he thinks as his hands adjust Gokudera’s legs for easier access.  _ I’ll make sure you like this so much you want more.  _

“Good,” Gokudera sighed. His breath hitches once, twice as Xanxus’s slick fingers press against him. 

Fully aware of the difference in size and experience, Xanxus works his fingers in Gokudera slowly. He’s generous with the lube as well, adding more whenever he needs it until Gokudera’s skin is shining with it as much as with his sweat. Those thin arms stay hooked around his neck, both of them now, as Xanxus kisses him throughout the preparation. The teen begins trembling not long into it, his breathing stuttering out of his lungs like the prequel to hyperventilation. 

“Breathe,” He murmurs into Gokudera’s ear. “In and out. C’mon. You’ll pass out on me if you don’t breathe.”

Gokudera nods and adjusts his breath. As Xanxus’s fingers twist inside of him, he lets out a sharp cry, his first one. “There!” 

“Oh?” Xanxus grinned against his throat. “Found it, did I?” He rubs fingertips over the prostate again, earning another rising cry and a full bodied clench. He lets off a little, not wanting to overwhelm Gokudera quite yet. After all, he still wore his own underwear. 

“Please,” Gokudera panted, “Please, Xanxus.”

“Almost ready,” Xanxus kissed him again. He drew back, slowly, lingering, and ducked out from under the teen’s arms. Kneeling up, he pulled his hands away to finish stripping of the last of his own clothing. Gokudera eagerly wriggles for him when he returns to his spot between his legs. Xanxus chuckles, patting his thigh, “It’s nice to see you so eager.”

A whimper is the only reply. 

Working a condom down his cock, Xanxus adds more lube and then reaches for Gokudera. Those pale thighs spread eagerly for him and he slides in with just the right amount of resistance. Gokudera’s feet hook around behind him and Xanxus lets out a long groan as he sinks in completely. 

Holding Gokudera’s hips in place with his hands, Xanxus begins to move. He’s careful, at first, not using his full strength to hold him or to thrust into him. However, the longer he fucks, the less control he has. The single minded focus of getting Gokudera ready for this part burns away under the heat of his desire. He’s done all he can anyway, all that’s left is finishing. 

Xanxus wants that finishing to last. 

Gokudera has his name on repeat, fully begging now that Xanxus’s cock is thrusting deep into him. Xanxus moves faster, driving breath and thought out of them both. Xanxus bends down with one shove and presses a kiss to that gasping mouth. Immediately, Gokudera puts his arms around him too. Xanxus cradles Gokudera’s lower body in his arms. He lifts him. He maintains the angle of their bodies instinctively. 

Xanxus’s first bites happen to Gokudera’s lips, pulling on them and teasing. The next ones are on the edges of his collarbone, almost sharp under pale skin. The sharpest ones are on his shoulder where Xanxus sets his mouth, muffling his groans, and drives himself hard into Gokudera. 

When he tries to pull back, to gain some distance and with it some breath and thought, Gokudera’s arms on his neck don’t let up. He ends up sitting, bracing them both with one hand behind himself and Gokudera in his lap. Gokudera wriggles, settling on his thighs. His legs shift and suddenly Xanxus isn’t moving alone. 

Gokudera moves eagerly up and down on his cock on his own. His legs shake as he does.  His cock bounces against his stomach with every motion. He has his eyes closed, mouth open, head tilted back as he rode on his own. Xanxus gripped him, helped him, watching that ecstatic expression.

Xanxus soon turns them again. He pins Gokudera easily. He crushes that mouth in a desperate kiss as he fucks him harder than before. Gokudera digs his fingers into Xanxus’s shoulders just as Xanxus digs his into Gokudera’s hips. When Gokudera whispers  _ “Close, so close”  _  into his ear, Xanxus turns to give him a bruising kiss and shifts his hips. 

Gokudera comes again with a choked off cry, his voice breaking in half and falling away as his back arches off the bed again. He squeezes Xanxus’s cock so tightly he can barely move it. Xanxus comes with a groan that tears its way out of his lungs as he presses in with his hips and rests his forehead against Gokudera’s shoulder. He curls around the teen almost protectively, rocking through the motion.

Once finished, he relaxes. Panting and sweating still, Xanxus lays on top of Gokudera. After a minute, he begins to shift, knowing he’s probably too heavy for the teen. He pulls away, rolls off of him and ends up on his back. Somehow, they’ve flipped around on the bed and their feet are down by the pillows. 

Gokudera curls up at his side, cheek resting on his shoulder and one hand on the center of his chest. Xanxus trailed his fingers through grey hair with one hand. Absently, he put his other on top of Gokudera’s. 

Neither one of them says anything. Xanxus drowses for a while, warm in the sunlight, warm from the exertion, warm from Gokudera’s body. Gokudera moves first. He sits up, slowly, as if reluctant to pull from Xanxus’s hands. He looks down and their eyes meet. Gokudera flushes instantly. 

“I…” he clears his throat. “Thanks.” He glances away. “That was… really nice.”

Xanxus snorts in laughter. Gokudera flinches and draws farther away. Annoyed, Xanxus sat up quickly. He reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck. “It was nice,” he murmurs, pulling Gokudera back to him. “I feel better. How about you?” He closed the distance, kissing him again.

Gokudera instantly returns the kiss. Xanxus keeps it gentle with ease. He feels too good to dwell on anything negative now. Even his annoyance at Gokudera’s returning nervousness doesn’t last. 

“I do,” Gokudera admits against his lips.

“Good.” Uncharacteristically, Xanxus pressed a kiss to Gokudera’s forehead. “Don’t think too much about it. You’ll only twist it up in your head.”

Gokudera blinks up at him. Xanxus smiles. He can’t help it. Those green eyes are so pretty. In fact, Gokudera is rather pretty in general.  _ Maybe we could-  _

Xanxus cuts off that thought before it finishes forming. He gives Gokudera another long, slow kiss, causing those pretty eyes to flutter shut. Drawing away, he murmured, “Should we get up? See if there is any breakfast?”

“Yeah, okay,” Gokudera nodded. This time, when he slips out of Xanxus’s hands, Xanxus feels the loss more keenly but he doesn’t reach for him.

 

* * *

 

Sasagawa’s in the kitchen already when Hayato wanders in. He’s freshly washed up, sure, but even after a good shower he can still feel Xanxus’s hands on him. Other than a split in his bottom lip from a biting kiss, all the marks that were left behind are easy to hide under his clothes. Hayato appreciates that beyond words.

He gives her a casual greeting, but stops short at the look on her face. Kyoko’s brows are furrowed, her lips pressed into a thin line. She looks him up and down slowly. Then she glances beyond him to the doorway, as if looking for someone. Finally, she asks, “Are you okay, Gokudera?”

“What?” He scoffs even as his stomach drops. “Of course I am.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t be obstinate for no reason. I’m just worried about you. That man is practically a stranger.  _ And  _ he’s an adult.” She puts her hands on her hips, frowning at him now, “Did he hurt you, Gokudera? Are you really okay?” 

He can feel the blush burning his cheeks but he clenches his jaw and refuses to duck his head in shame. “I’m fine.” If he has to own up to this, to his actions, then fuck it, he will. “I told you that, didn’t I? I chose this.”

“Did you really? He didn’t pressure you?”

“Look, Sasagawa, it was for stress relief. It doesn’t mean anything else to either one of us,” but even as he says the words he hopes they’re a lie. Not in the way that he thinks Sasagawa does, but in the way that would make more sense of those tender, post-coital kisses Xanxus gave him. A way that would explain how it felt like Xanxus didn’t care if they separated immediately or lay there for a while in each other’s arms like, like, like  _ lovers  _ or something.

She looks uncertain still, but nods once. “The others are going to wonder why you smell like him.”

“Well we slept in the same bed,” Hayato shrugged, happy to move on to something he’d already considered. “And Tsuna said I smell more like nicotine and gunpowder than anything else anyway. I’ll have a smoke and it’ll be fine.”

Sasagawa nods again. “I’m almost done with making your breakfast. We should have Takeshi show up with his boyfriend soon. Then we’ll all go to the hospital.” 

Xanxus walks into the kitchen then. He’s wearing the same pants from the day before and a shirt that Hayato suspects Sasagawa pulled from Iemitsu’s side of Nana’s closet. The sleeves have been cut off and there’s a faded image on the front. He’s got his hands in his pockets, but his arms are fully exposed, tanned and well muscled. Xanxus catches his gaze, arches an eyebrow and then asks, “Is there any coffee?”

“In a while,” Sasagawa said blithely, “I didn’t want to start it while you two were busy. It’s a shame for coffee to go cold.” She turned away, back to cooking whatever was on the stove. Hayato flushed at her words and slinked back to the table. It would be easier to hide his face in his arms that way. 

Xanxus snorts and sinks down into a chair across from Hayato. “Smart girl.” 

Hayato rests his forehead on the table with his arms over the back of it, and lets out a tortured groan. “I need a cigarette.” 

“That sounds good, actually,” Xanxus says, “C’mon brat, let’s go have a smoke and leave the nice girl to her cooking.” 

“Be glad I can cook human food at all,” Sasagawa’s voice drifted out to them, “Or you two would be helplessly starving without me.”

Hayato gets up because Xanxus’s inviting voice is, apparently, one he can’t ignore. 

The way Xanxus looks at him, when they sit on Mama’s porch side by side, makes Hayato wonder if things were going to go back to how they were. He gives the man a cigarette from his pack, lights them both with the same match and leans back. As they wait for Sasagawa to call them back into the house, they sit in silence, smoking. 

The whole time, Xanxus sits with legs spread, elbows resting on his thighs, chin in his palm. The whole time, Xanxus’s knee is pressed against Hayato’s and even when the teen leans slightly into his touch, he doesn’t move away.

Hayato tries not to think about it too much. He doesn’t want his thoughts to twist it into something else.

That doesn’t really work.


End file.
